The Boy Who Would Never Grow Up
by FallingInLoveIsABigAdventure
Summary: Wendy has returned home to London and she can't ignore how much she truly loves Peter. Alas...she'll probably never see him again. Or will she...?
1. Chapter 1: Life as of now

**The Boy Who Would Never Grow Up**

_2003 and 1953 movie version starring Jeremy Sumpter (2003) & Bobby Driscoll (1953) as Peter Pan and Rachel Hurd-Wood & Kathryn Beaumont as Wendy Darling._

Wendy sat in her new room and stared out into the stars that glittered like tiny fairies over London. It has only been a month since Wendy and her brothers returned home from Neverland but it felt like years. Wendy and the boys told their mother all about their wondrous adventure off in Neverland. Flying, being captured by Hook, nearly dying, and fighting pirates. Just all except her love for Peter Pan. But, alas, Wendy knew he would forget all about her and she'd never ever see him again. She knew it was just a one-time thing and so she pretended none of it ever mattered. Mary was quite busy with her work but she still knew that her beautiful daughter was hiding something. The guilt and unsettling look in Wendy's eyes have been growing since her return. Mary knew she needed to make time to discover what was wrong with poor Wendy.

Wendy still never moved from her place from her seat at the window. "Forget them, Wendy. Forget them all. Come with me. We will never, never have to worry about grown up things again." Tears rolled down Wendy's cheek as she thought about the boy she knew that she cared for and loved. Mary quietly entered the room,

"Wendy, dear?" When she saw her sweet child's face she rushed over to her and hugged her tight. Mary kissed the top of her head and spoke to her, "Please, Wendy, please. Tell me what's bothering you. It hurts me to see you so broken!" Wendy poured herself into her mother's arms she told her about her feelings for the boy who would never grow up.

Wendy felt awful but Peter didn't feel any better. In fact, he felt worse. Peter misses his Wendy very much. She was his smiles of smiles. She was his miracles of miracles. She was his happy, happy day. Never Land can never be the same without her in his mind. He was so depressed that he never ate. The lack of joy from Peter has caused Never Land to slowly crumble and fail. Never Land was Peter. So, Never Land reacts how Peter feels. If Peter is upset, Never Land is done for. Basically Never Land is crumbling right now and no one, not even Peter, has realized it yet.

One sunny Never Land afternoon, Peter was sitting on a rock by a river bank (in the woods) breaking sticks in half then throwing them on the ground. Then he'd break another and repeat the same action. Tinker Bell had been looking all over Never Land for him. She stopped mid-air and scratched her head to think where he could possibly be. She scoped aerial above the forest to see if he was there. That is where she found Peter sitting –looking depressed- on the same rock. Tinker Bell closed her eyes and shook her head. Then, Tinker Bell slowly fluttered down to him leaving the same old trail of pixie dust.

"Hi there, Peter…how are you doing?" She said with sympathy behind him. "Are you feeling OK?" Tinker Bell repeated to get his attention. Peter only responded with a sigh.

"You know what, Peter? It hurts me to see you like this. Can you at least smile for me?" She asked him flying in front of his face. When he finally looked up at her, she slid her finger across her lips indicating for him to smile. He only sighed and looked back down to the ground, drawing lines in the sand with a stick. Tinker Bell stopped and thought about what she could do to make him feel any better. Peter had the dignity to look at Tinker Bell again. He finally spoke, "I'm sorry, Tink, you don't deserve to put up with my attitude like this. It's just…well…I really miss Wendy. She was so…so…" Peter thought about the word he could use. Tinker Bell chimed in, "…So different?" Peter sat up straight on his rock, "Exactly! And Wendy is just so…"

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful!" Peter exclaimed daydreaming about Wendy and showing his first smile in weeks. Tink giggled to see Peter like this. "You sure do love Wendy, don't you?"

"Very much so!" Peter said excitedly. When his smile slowly faded, "It's not like I can tell her though. Nevertheless see her."

"And how do you know?" Tink said placing her hands on her hips. Peter looked at her as if she was the stupidest thing in the world. "What do you mean 'how do I know'? She's not here in Never Land, that's how I know. I'll never see her again."

"You will if you have faith, trust, and just a little bit of pixie dust."


	2. Chapter 2: A boy in green

Well, did you like the first chapter? If so I'm really glad. I couldn't wait to post another chapter so...well...here it is. :) It's kind of long but hey that means more Peter and Wendy fluff stuff :D Tell me what you think by R&R! Enjoy chapter two! Love and thank you all!

CHAPTER TWO

WENDY'S P.O.V

I must admit…it felt good to be able to release all my pain and anguish into my dear mother's arms. That doesn't solve my Peter problem, though. Mother seems to be quite exhausted with it. I hope I'm not bothering her. That would be just awful! Oh, dear. I'll talk to her about that later. I miss Peter with everything I have. Peter Pan was…just…lovely. He filled my time at Never Land with endless wonder and joy. When he saved me from walking the plank…Oh, and when we watched the Fairy wedding…siiiggh. I caught him looking at me once though. It was so cute how shy he was. Oh, and dancing in the moonlight…and the "kiss"...his eyes…Oh, do I miss Peter. I love him…I do.

This evening, Mother fixed a special dinner. She never really does much on cooking. Perhaps it was to make me glad. I sat at the table and ate nothing. Michael tugged on my sleeve. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at me with those darling adorable eyes. I smoothed his hair and said, "I'm fine, dear." I said giving him a kiss on his chubby, little, baby cheek. Father looked at me with concern. "Are you sure, Wendy? You seem flushed."

"I'm sure, Father. May I be excused?" I asked. Father began to object until mother cut in, "Yes, dear." I thanked her and stood from my seat. I heard Nana whimper behind me. I walked through the dining room to the exit door and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I strolled up stairs to my room and closed my door. I sat in my room and cried.

"Peter, please come take me away! Why won't you return here! I miss you and you won't ever come back."

"I have." A voice said. It shot my attention to my window. There stood a shadowy figure. I picked up my broom and held it out. "Who-who-who's there?! I have a weapon!" The shadowy figure jumped from the dark and spoke, "Now, what are you supposed to do with a broom, Wendy?" He said smiling and crossing his arms. It was a boy dressed in a green. His hair was a dark blonde…it was Peter. In shock, I dropped my broom on the floor while my mouth hung open. "P-Peter…?" I stuttered. He let out a relived chuckle. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck. "Peter!" I yelled out as he spun me around. When he put me down I never ever let go of him. "Peter you came back! You came back!" He slowly kept petting my hair and would slowly hug me tighter.

"Wendy, I missed you so much I could hardly sleep and eat." Peter said into my shoulder. "Never Land would never be the same without you, you know?" Peter slowly took his arms off me as I did mine. A good 30 minutes was spent just us two talking and catching up on things. "How has Tinker Bell been?" I asked while we were holding hands and sitting on the floor. "She's been great!"

"I've really missed you, you know, Peter?"

"I've really missed you too, Wendy." He said with a smile. For some reason I had the nerve to lean over and kiss him on the cheek. Peter raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What was that?" He said curiously. I had forgotten he had no clue what a kiss was. "A kiss, Peter."

"A kiss? I thought this was a kiss." He said lifting up the thimble he gave me that I had chained to a necklace. I just rolled my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder. His shoulder was soft and warm. Being close to him made me feel safe. I was feeling as calm as we cuddled until I heard…knock, knock, knock….

My head shot up. Oh no.

"Wendy? Are you okay?" said a young boy's voice. "Wendy?" said a younger voice. It was Michael and John.

"Peter! Closet, now!" I whispered loudly to him as I pulled him to his feet. He turned and looked at me. "Who's that?" He said motioning to the door.

"Just get in the closet for a second!" I said pushing him into the closet and closing the door.

"WENDY?" John said in worry. I rushed to the door and opened it. I saw a look of relief on John's face.

"Oh, good." He said sighing happily. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes, John. I'm fine." I said. John came in the room as Michael came in and wrapped his arms around my legs. "Don't be sad, Wendy." He said petting my gown. I laughed a little and kissed his head. "I'm not sad." I said turning to face John. He was strolling in my room curiously. I began sweating. "What are you doing, John?" I asked him. John didn't answer me. He continued looking around me room. "John?" I said more sternly.

"Yes?" He replied not turning to look at me. He just continued looking around. He then got down on his knees and peeked under my bed. "John!?" I shouted. Just at the moment a crashing sound came from closet. Oh no, why, Peter?! Everyone's head turned. John rushed over to the closet. "John!?" I shouted again. He turned and looked at me. "Umm…John, it's time for bed, you know." I said to him as I placed my hands on my hips. John glanced at me and then the closet. "John. Bed…now."

"…Okay…." He said in a whining voice.

"Thank you." I said crossing my arms. John and Michael walked out the room pouting. Wendy followed behind them, closed my door, and walked to the closet. When I opened it Peter fell out. "Wow, it's cramped in there! Girls have way…too many clothes!" Peter said as he stood. A smile never came on my face. I think he was saying that to make me laugh…it didn't work. Peter's smiled faded.

"…Wendy?"

"Yes?"

"…Come with me." Peter said taking my hand. "Again?" I suggested to him clearly surprised.

"Come with me, Wendy. I can't leave again without you. I wouldn't survive. I need you with me, Wendy." He said leaning his forehead on mine. I've never seen this side of Peter.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry, Peter, I am. I love you…but I can't." I am quite surprised I said I loved him out loud.

"Wendy, please…Neverland misses you…I miss you." Peter said in such a relaxing, soft, soothing tone. I looked him in the eye. "Will you come back with me?"

"…What about my family?"

"…Wendy…forget them all..."

"Peter…it's not that easy." Wendy said turning away from him. Peter stepped closer. Then, she sighed, "I want to go with you. I really do. I just can't leave my family." Peter's heart then ached. He was actually surprised she had said no. "What…what if not forever?" Wendy, in shock, turned back to him. "…I'm listening."

"How about for a week? Just a week and then you can go home."

"…Okay." I said as a smile slid across my face. Peter sighed happily in relief. I wrote a quick note on a piece of paper saying I'll be back and he grabbed my hand. With one happy glance at each other, we flew out my bedroom window.


	3. Chapter 3: A Perfect Plan

I am sooo….sorry! School has pretty much taken over my life (I wrote chapter 1 and 2 during my spring break) but in 2 weeks I'll be DONE…for about 3 months anyway. So, here you go! Please forgive me! Wuv you all! BTW, thanks for the entirely sweet reviews I love it! :D (Tell me if you get the reference I put to another Disney Movie in this story all rights to that, too!) This chapter is pretty short but I had to share it just to update for you guys.

Keep adventuring and stay not a grown up!

All rights to the creators of all Peter Pan tales movies and stories)

When the air hit Wendy's face flying free over the city of London, she felt free and calm again. This is it. She's on her way to Never Land again. Peter had Wendy on his back with her arms wrapped around him. Her eyes were closed, hair blowing, showing a long forgotten smile.

"There it is, Wendy!" Peter said pointing towards the beautiful star in the air. Wendy nodded and smile. They spoke in unison, "The Second Star to the Right…and straight on 'til morning from there."

Meanwhile, Captain James Hook was pacing back and forth thinking of a way to rid of Peter Pan forever. "That cursed Peter Pan! I will defeat Pan once and for all, I'm sure of it! I have the perfect plan, Mr. Smee." Smee waddled over to Hook. "And what plan is that?"

"I will go to Pan's hide out and take they lost boys and…." Hook stopped mid-sentence when he looked in the air. Smee followed Hook's eyes. There shouted many different pirates, "Pan! Pan! Peter Pan in sight! Pan found!" Cannons pointed toward Peter and Wendy. "No, don't shoot!" Hook bellowed. When all calmed he kept his eyes on the girl whom Peter was with. He grinned with such evil. "Now…I have the perfect plan." He glanced down at Smee.

"I'm afraid I've been thinking."

"What a dangerous past time!"

"I know." Captain Hook said chuckling.

"Oh, Peter! This just how I remember it!" Wendy said looking below her at the beauty of Never Land. They passed over an area that seemed as if all plants there had died.

"Except for that…" Wendy commented. They passed over another area. "Peter, why does everything seem so…dead? What happened to the flowers and the trees?" Peter said nothing, he only sighed. "…Well, Wendy it's hard to explain, ya know?" Peter and Wendy eventually landed right by Hangman's Tree. Wendy had begun to tear up. She gently touched the tree that brought back many happy times. "Hangman's Tree." She said smiling. That's when a light appeared behind her. The only thing could only hold one feeling at a time.


	4. Chapter 4: What's a-a Kiss?

Hello! As you see I'm back on a roll. I didn't know you all liked my story so much. It makes me really happy!

Always remember, believe in fairies, faith, trust, and pixie dust.

Keep adventuring and stay not a grown up!

"Tinker Bell! I'm so glad to see you again!" Wendy said allowing Tinker Bell to rest on her hand. Tinker Bell said a few jingles. "What was that?" Wendy said. "Oh, dear, I forgot; I can't understand you." Peter sighed at this. He always wanted for Wendy and Tink to get along and her not being able to understand Tinker Bell was a big obstacle in this. "She's trying to tell you she missed you." Peter said smiling. Tinker Bell blushed.

"Missed me? As I recall, you didn't like me." Wendy said happily. Tinker bell jiggled while crossing her arms and shrugging. Wendy looked at Peter. "She said it's complicated." Wendy laughed. "Well, I missed you two, Tinker Bell." Tinker Bell giggled and went into the tree. Wendy smiled and turned back to Peter. "I missed you more than Tinker Bell did, though." Peter said quite sweetly. Wendy giggled.

"Should we go in the tree then, Peter? I should say hello to the lost boys. I'm sure they'll be glad to see me!" Peter shook his head. He stepped to her and hugged her tightly. He let out one good sigh. Wendy, after the shock, laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him. Still, in each other's arms they took their heads off the other's shoulder. He seemed stronger and more attractive all of a sudden.

"…Peter?" Wendy finally said.

"Uh-huh."

"Can I show you what a kiss really is?" Wendy said blushing.

"Um…okay?" Peter said very confused.

That's when Wendy leaned over, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to his. Peter stood there in shock not knowing what he should do. Should he act like a child, pull away, and wipe his mouth off or should he close his eyes, too?

Peter suddenly felt something that's never happened before. It felt like little fairies in his stomach or like the ocean in his head. Either way, just as Wendy did he wrapped his arms around her. Peter began closing his eyes and rubbing her back before he knew what he was doing. This made Wendy's blush brighter. Peter had no idea what was happening or what on earth he was doing but…he kind of liked it.

Tinker Bell fluttered outside and paused when she saw the two of them. She sighed and giggled. "Aww…young love. Time to break it up." She lazily flew over to Peter and pulled on Wendy's hair. Tinker Bell swung her hip to one side, put her hand on it, smiled, and wagged her finger at Wendy.

"Oh…oops." Wendy said a little embarrassed. She laughed awkwardly. "Um…the Lost Boys…right." She shielded her face with one hand as she blushed red and stepped toward the tree. Peter stood there. A grin slid across his face. "Wow." Then, he followed after Wendy.

"This is going to work perfectly, Mr. Smee!" Captain Hook said sliding a finger across his hook with a cruel and sinister look in his eyes. "I just know it. We know how smitten Peter is over Wendy! This will work like a charm."

"A very good plan indeed, Cap'n, but when and how are we planning on doing this? No offence, my dear captain, but maybe if you planned things a little better then…" Smee was cut off by The Captain's bellowing voice.

"YOU DARE TO UNDERESTIMATE MY PLAN!?" He shouted.

"No, no, not at all, Captain! Carry on." Hook's eye twitched as he turned back to his desk. "As I was saying, our first order of business; get the girl alone."

Ha-hah! CLIFF HANGER! Kidding, well there you go. This IS my first story so please tell me how was Wendy and Peter's first kiss. Was it convincing enough? Could I have done it better? I didn't want it too vulgar. I just wanted it cute so I didn't really want to do anything tongue kissing. Anyway, R&R.


	5. Chapter 5: Knee Deep In Love

"Mother!" Cubby shouted running towards Wendy. The other boys celebrated and ran to her, too. They were telling her all she missed and were hugging her a million times.

"Peter! You didn't tell us you were going to bring Wendy back with you!" Slightly exclaimed. Tinker Bell fluttered over and landed on his shoulder. She swung her hip again and crossed her arms. She began speaking to Slightly, "Yeah, he didn't tell me he was bringing her either." She looked at Wendy and did an "I'm watching you" thing with her fingers. Wendy giggled, "I'm very happy to see you guys, too!" She responded ruffling Nib's hair. "So, how have you been?"

"Good!" The boys shouted.

"Wonderful to hear!" Wendy said sweetly.

She glanced swiftly over to Peter who was giving her sweet, boyish, attractive look. Wendy blushed once again. _Why is Peter looking at me like that…? Did he like what I did or is he just…being a boy? _

Peter and the lost boys went out to play Treasure Hunt. Wendy hadn't the time to play. She was still getting used to being back once again. Wendy sat in the tree studying things and bringing memories back. She heard footsteps behind her. "Hi." Peter said. Wendy turned and looked at him. "Hello, Peter." She said very awkwardly.

"Um, Wendy, what's wrong with ya? 'Something bothering ya? Ya seem kind 'a down." Peter said stepping toward her. He was really concerned about her.

"No, Peter, of course not, it's just that…" Wendy began. Peter gave her a look, "...that…?"

"…That moment we shared earlier…I can't even believe we did that…I mean I'm not…my mother doesn't…" She plopped her face in her hands. "It's hard to explain." Peter sighed and sat by her.

"Talk to me."

Wendy began to explain to him about being a "lady" and "growing up". She believes kissing is a grown up thing and that maybe that's not a good idea. Both Peter and Wendy were around 15 but still she believes she shouldn't have done it.

"Well…I kind of liked it." Peter giving Wendy that sweet look again. Wendy smiled and blushed once again. Wendy leaned over to Peter again and the two shared another kiss. It lasted longer than before…much longer. Peter wrapped his arm around Wendy and he pulled her closer. Eventually, the lost boys and Tinker Bell came in. The boys gasped. "Ewww…!" They shouted. Peter and Wendy turned around they both laughed as the boys covered their eyes. Tinker Bell gave Wendy a sassy look. She smiled and stuck her tongue out. _I have to be nice. Peter has waited a long time to see Wendy. I mean I have to be a real friend right now. _She fluttered outside. The twins poked Nibs.

"Tag, you're it! Run away from Nibs!" They shouted. They all bolted for the door to go back outside. When Peter was sure they were alone, he looked back at Wendy. "So…that's a kiss, huh?" He said in such a curious tone. Wendy giggled,

"Yes, Peter."

"…Okay. What is it supposed to do? Does to cheer ya up?"

"Sometimes, yes."

"Oh, really, well, does it make ya happy?"

"Perhaps it could."

"Hmm…well, that's…pretty great!" He said laughing such an adorable child-like laugh. Wendy looked around the room. She had a sweet smile on and her eyes sparkled. "What'cha doing?" Peter said curiously.

"Imaging life here…what if I did stay; what would it be like."

"Stay…? You'd stay?" Peter asked in a happy and hopeful tone.

"…I didn't say that, Peter. I said IF." Wendy responded. She didn't think she had the guts or pride to stay here without a goodbye to her family.

The next morning, Peter woke up and looked around for Wendy. She found her laid out in a big comfy wool chair. He smiled. To him she looked like an angel sleeping on a cloud. He sat there for a while and admired her beauty. Tinker Bell fluttered tiredly to the main room. She peeked to see Peter sitting on the floor gazing at Wendy. She smiled and rolled her eyes. She turned to the lost boys and whistled. The boys had jumped up in alarm.

"WHAT? WHO?" Cubby shouted. Tinker Bell rolled her eyes in annoyance and shushed them. She kept a finger over her mouth and pointed at the two with her other. The boys poked their heads around the corner and stared at the two. Slightly looked up at Tinker Bell,

"What's going on, Tink?" He whispered scratching his head. Tinker Bell crossed her arms and leaned against the wall on her side smiling at Peter and Wendy. "He's got it bad that's what's going on."

"He's got what bad?" Nibs asked.

"Is he sick?" The Twins said.

Tink rolled her eyes once again. "Figures… Can't you tell? He's knee deep in love." The boys got a surprised look on their faces. "Knee deep in love? HE'S GOING TO DROWN?!" Cubby yelled. Everyone rolled their eyes then. "No, you blockhead! He's in love with Wendy. He likes her." Tinker Bell said.

"He's acting like…a grown up!" Nibs exclaimed.

"Ew…!" The boys commented.


	6. Chapter 6: Leaving Means Going Away

Mary woke up early that morning. The feeling that her daughter was upset was hurting her chest. Mary through her bath robe on and walked to Wendy's room. She knocked on the door with her knuckle.

"Wendy?" Mary suggested. "Are you awake, dear?" There was no answer. She tried the door. It was locked. "Oh, my." Mary said. She felt awful that her child was so upset. Before Wendy left last night, she was afraid something bad would happen if someone came in, so she locked her door anyway.

"Well, if you're awake, I just want to let you know you can talk to me about Peter anytime. I love you, dear." Mary walked back to her room and sat and read. Later, that night, Mary came to her room. "Wendy, dinnertime…Wendy?" She sighed and got a pick from Mary's dresser. She opened the door with the pick.

"Now, Wendy, I…" She gasped. Wendy was nowhere to be found and her window was wide open. "Oh…no. Oh, no, no, no!" She said shaking her head. Mary noticed the note on her pillow. She read over and over again hoping everything was okay. Then, she remembered Peter Pan. Slowly, a smile slowly slid across her face. "…Good luck, dear."

3 days later, Captain Hook was pacing the floor in his quarters of the Jolly Roger. Captain Hook chuckled in a trickery tone. "Ah, yes. I can finally get Peter Pan once and for all. Tonight, my dear Mr. Smee, tonight, our plan takes place. Now, they boys are all celebrating their last few days with Wendy before she leaves. Knowing Pan, he will defiantly ask the girl to stay. It all starts there." He said. Mr. Smee sighed and said, "Oh dear…"

Wendy and the boys were playing all day today. It was a grand time to be having fun with Peter's lost girl. Later, the boys went and played in the creek while Wendy stayed on land. Peter later came looking for her. He found her picking strawberries.

"Hi." He said. Wendy turned around in fear.

"Oh, my, Peter, you startled me." She giggled. "Hello." She walked over to him and kissed him. Peter's grin came back. "Um, Wendy?" Peter said.

"Yes, Peter?" Wendy said sweetly. Peter walked over to her and held her by her arms. He stared straight into her eyes. "Wendy…stay with me." He said giving her the most attractive look she has ever seen.

"Oh, Peter, you know I can't. I want to…but I can't." She said tearing up. He let her go and sighed.

"So, you're just going to leave? Say how much you missed me and say how much you loved me…and leave." Peter said sadly. "No, Peter, it's not like that. It's just…my family…they're my _family_, Peter. They raised me and made me who I am. I'll miss them so." Wendy said fiddling her fingers.

"Yeah, miss them more than me, that's for sure." Peter said rolling his eyes and walking away. Her expression changed. "And what do you mean by that?" Wendy said crossing her arms.

"I mean you're leaving. You're leaving me…Tinker Bell… and the lost boys…everybody!"

"Peter, I can't believe you're acting like this! You don't understand do you?"

"Yeah. I don't understand why you're leaving." Peter said marching back off towards the river.

"No…you don't understand me leaving my family. It's probably because you don't have one." Wendy said standing in one place with an angry and hurt look on her face. Peter stopped walking then. He turned and flew back to her. He put his finger in her face.

"Fine, leave, I don't care. I don't want ya here. Remember, once you grow up you can never _EVER _come back…EVER!" He said.

"I don't want to come back!" She said.

"Then, good riddance!" He shouted.

Wendy screamed in anger and marched off towards the woods. She walked with quickly. "Fine. I'll just get Tinker Bell and have her give me pixie dust so I can fly away and never come back." She said. Peter angrily flew back to the creek. The Lost boys looked up and saw how angry Peter was.

"What happened, Peter?" Nibs asked.

"Where's Mother?" Slightly said.

"Gone." Peter said flying past back to the tree. There he found Tinker Bell. "Peter? What's wrong with you?"

"Wendy, that's what's wrong with me. Wendy just…she's…Ugh!" Peter said pouting. Tinker Bell sat on his shoulder, "Okay, talk to me. What happened?"

"Wendy just…she wants to leave and I don't want her to. We got into an argument and she said I don't have a family." Tinker Bell's eyes shot open. "Wendy said WHAT?!"

"Exactly!" Peter emphasized. Knowing Wendy, Tinker Bell realized she wouldn't mean anything like that and knowing Peter, Peter loved Wendy still just as much as she loved him. "Hey, Peter? You love Wendy. Don't let something as stupid as this destroy your relationship. Go find her and apologize." She said.

"No." Peter responded. This angered Tinker Bell. She likes Peter but Wendy was his girl. She never really likes Wendy but he knew Peter did and if Peter was happy she was happy.

"Okay, that's it. I don't like this attitude. Who made you smile? Who made you see life in a whole new light? Who gladdened you? Who made you the happiest guy? Who did you have your first kiss with? Wendy! So, grow up, find her, and tell that girl you love her!" Tinker Bell said shaking her finger at him. Peter's eyes widen.

"You're right…I have to apologize!" Peter flew out the tree to look for Wendy. Tinker Bell sat on a brush and crossed her legs. She chuckled. "I am good." Meanwhile, Wendy was having her own pep talk. "I never should have said those things!" She ran back towards the creek. "Peter! Peter!" She yelled.

"Yeah?" said Peter's voice. She said his figure in the dark. Wendy was happy to hear his voice. "Peter, I'm sorry I said what I said I…" She was cut off when Captain Hook stepped into the light. "Are you now?" He said slyly. She gasped. "You-You're not Peter! Don't you touch me, Hook!" She said. He laughed, "Oh, no, look it's it's….a little girl." He said. He began laughing. Pirates came out of the shadows laughing. "Stay back!" Wendy said to them. The pirates grabbed her, put duct tape on her mouth, and threw her in a bag. Wendy kicked and fought but all that came out where muffles. They all went back to the ship.

"Wendy?" Peter said when he arrived at the creek. "Wendy?" He looked on the ground and found Wendy's necklace. He gasped. "Oh, no…"


	7. Chapter 7: We wait for the boy

We're almost done here! Yeah, :,( tear. Well, I'm really glad you've like it so far. I'll be finished in about -3-4 or maybe 5 more chapters. At the end when I'm completely finished, you guys can give a few suggestions on what Disney movie I should do a FanFic on next! Not storylines just name a movie! Thank you and R&R!

Peter burst through the door of the tree house, "Wendy's gone!" He was panting and sweating. His stomach was hurting him. "Gone?" The boys said in shock. "What? Where'd she go?" Slightly asked.

"Don't tell me she left already, Peter. You missed her?" Tinker Bell said covering her mouth with her hands and shaking her head.

"No, no, the pirates! She's been kidnapped!" Peter said. They all gasped. "Not the pirates!" Cubby shouted beginning to cry. Peter fell to his knees and started grabbing on his head, "Oh, Gosh, this is all my fault! We have to save her!"

"How?!" Nibs asked.

"I don't know, but we have to try!" He stood and pulled his knife out. "When I get there, ohhh…when I get there they're gonna get it! Come on!" He shouted as he fly away. Everyone followed him, "I will explain what we will do on the way!"

"Now, now, Wendy. Tsk tsk…you're going to go out at night _and_ make Peter mad at you? That's sad." Hook said walking in circles around her. She was tied up to one of the ship pillars with tape over her mouth. "Mmmffmm!" She muffled. He snatched the tape off her mouth. She yelled in pain.

"What was that you said a minute ago, dear?" She looked up at him with such anger and fear. "You will never win, Hook. Peter _will _notice I'm gone! And when he does he'll come after you and make you pay! Peter never runs from a battle." Wendy said. Hook held his head back and laughed.

"Ahh…Denial. It works, you know. It gets you through life. Peter doesn't give poppycock about where you are or what happens to you. Neither does the lost boys…Tinker Bell-." Hook was cut off when Wendy spit right in his face. "Argh!" He yelled. "Throw her in the ship brig!" She yelled, "Don't touch me! Let me go!"

A pirate ran over to Wendy and cut the rope. She made a run for it. The pirates caught up with her and tackled her. She kicked, fought, and screamed but the got a hold of her. A Pirate tied her hands up and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked her legs like a mad woman while he was carrying her. One pirate opened the latch to the brig. The man slid Wendy off his shoulder and let her go. She screamed when she hit the floor.

"No!" She shouted. They closed the door. There Wendy sat…in udder darkness. "No! No! Please, let me out! Please!" She realized no one was listening to her. She took the time to look around the room. It had roaches, it was dark, and it was wooden. She already got a splinter. She huddled up in a spider web covered corner and cried, "Peter…I'm sorry..."

Captain Hook chuckled, "Now…we wait." He said. Smee looked over at him, "Wait for what, captain?" He asked, "We wait…for the boy."

Peter and company all snuck behind a tree with an amazing view of the ship. "There it is. You guys ready? He won't be expecting us!" Everyone said "ready". Peter flew to the ship hiding behind trees. The boys followed after him. Peter noticed no one on the ship. He assumed they were gone. He landed and instantly ropes were thrown around his wrists and he was pulled back. Suddenly, before he knew it he was tied to a pillar. Finally, he was knocked over the head. Peter blacked out.

When he woke, he found Tinker Bell stuffed in a bottle and the Lost Boys tied around a pillar. Peter saw that The Lost Boys had tape over their mouths just as Peter had. "Mfffmmm!" only came out of Peter. Suddenly, he heard chuckling and footsteps. "Well, well, well, nice of you to join us, Pan!" Captain Hook said coming from behind Peter. "You came after your Wendy, didn't you? So, you don't loathe her. Oh, well, lovely…or at least it would've been if you hadn't had been dumb enough to fall right into my trap…so sad." Hook held his head back and laughed as pirates came from every corner. Peter muffled something else. Captain Hook chuckled again as he pulled the tape off. "Now, what?" He said.

"What'd you do to Wendy!?" He shouted. The Captain laughed again. Peter shouted again, "What did you do to Wendy!?" The Captain turned to one of the pirates and nodded his head. The pirate nodded back and walked off towards the door to the brig. Next thing Peter knew, Wendy was thrown on the floor in front of him, arms tied behind her and dress ripped on the hems.


	8. Chapter 8: I Wouldn't Dream Of It

Hi! I wanted to give a shout out to AxelLover88. What you said was too sweet! Remember R&R. Keep adventuring and stay not a grown up.

(Note: chapter rated mature for violence.)

Wendy looked up at him. "Peter!" She yelled. She stood and tried to make her way to him but was pulled back by a pirate and was thrown into Captain Hook's arms. "I swear to God, don't you hurt her!" Peter said with his eyes narrowed on the Captain Hook. "Hurt her?" Hook said moving his hand across her face.

"Leave her alone!" Peter said desperately. Hook continued, "Hurt her…I wouldn't _dream_ of it…" He said sliding his hook across her arm. She gasped and yelled in pain as his hook cut her arm. The Lost Boys shouted from surprise and Peter saw red. No one…_no one_ hurts his Wendy. Using all the weight he could, he broke free and pulled his knife out.

"…Leave…her alone." He said slowly. Hook dropped Wendy on the ground and chuckled. "You think you're very intimidating, don't you, young lad? If you're so tough why not fight like a man?" The Captain pulled out his sword and slashed Peter's arm. Peter let out a slight sound of pain. Wendy and the Lost Boys gasped, "Peter!" A pirate walked back over to her and picked her up. He tied her to a pillar, "I think you might enjoy this." He said to her.

Captain Hook charged at Peter with his hooked blade giving one foreswing and one backswing. Peter dodged the first one and met the second attack with his knife. The force of The Captain's sword pushing back, back, back, but not enough to free it of his hands. When the force was too much for the swords to bare they sliced against each other make a striking sound slicing Peter's green shirt. Wendy gasped.

Peter swung the knife towards Hook and missed badly. Hook smirked and backslashed. The two weapons found each other again and they began pushing towards each other. Hook was a grown man and his strength was too much. Peter's knife went flying and he gasped. Hook swung for Peter's head and he ducked. Peter began flying after until his leg was caught and he was pulled down. Peter laid on the ground, Hook over him. Hook raised his sword and with all his might plunged it down. Wendy shouted.

"Look out!" Cubby yelled.

Peter's dodges were well planned and he rolled over and the sword plunged into the floor. Peter stood and Hook grew angry. He threw the sword down. "That's it you meddlesome child!" He bellowed and swung his fists at Peter. His attack landed straight in Peter's gut. Peter gagged. Hook punched Peter again and made him fall to the ground. Peter stood again in pain as Hook picked his sword back up.

_Swing; Swing_…the first two missed Peter but the third met flesh. The heavy slice ate through Peter. Wendy screamed as she tried to wiggle free. Peter coughed and couldn't say a thing by pain he was experiencing. He wanted to fight but the pain was too much for him. Peter dropped to his knees coughing. He tried to stand and he coughed again. He was using all he had to stand but it much too painful and he dropped to the floor laying, holding the place where blood was flooding, and continued to cough. "Peter! No!" Tinker Bell yelled kicking the bottle and trying to push herself free. Hook slid his sword back in the handle. He smirked again. "Not so tough now, huh, Pan?" Peter continued to cough and groan from the wound. Hook turned and smiled at Wendy. Wendy was bawling and had such a look of anguish on her face.

"Now, look what you've done, Wendy. It's all your fault." Hook said shaking his head at her. Wendy closed her eyes and shook her head. "No…it's not true! It's not true!" Tinker Bell was angry. She began kicking the bottle and yelling things. Peter continued to lay there as his eyes slowly closed. She gave one last kick and broke the bottle. She looked to see if Hook was still paying attention. No…safe. Tinker Bell raced over to Peter. "Please…Peter. Don't leave us." Hook walked off, "You're next, Miss Wendy. I'll be right back." He walked into his cabin. Tinker Bell did all she could to save Peter. She sprinkled pixie dust. Nothing. She pulled on his hair. Nothing. "Don't do this to us, Peter." She said. "Please…"

All Wendy could do was stare at a hurt Peter. Peter continued to feel the pain and he looked over at Wendy. "…Wendy." He struggled out. A tear rolled down Peter's face. "Peter…" Peter coughed again, "I love you…" He said. "I love you, too." She said sounding choked up. He looked over at the Lost Boys.

"Boys…be strong for me, okay?" He said coughing. The Boys teared up and nodded. "Do that for me…and I'll be happy." Then he looked at Tinker Bell. "Thank you, Tink. For everything. You are my sunshine." Peter said. Tinker Bell smiled a weak smile. "Always believe." Peter said. His eyes slowly closed… "_Believe" _He repeated. His eyes closed and one breath came out. Tinker Bell gasped. "Peter…?" He didn't answer. She began crying. The Lost boys struggled to not cry. Wendy cried. Hook came back out. He pulled his freshly cleaned sword out. "You're turn."

Tinker Bell cried even more. He tear slid from her eye onto Peter. Her tear glowed yellow. Peter's eyes fluttered. Hook raised his sword over his head. Wendy flinched and closed her eyes. She felt the air as the sword neared her and then slice. Wendy opened one of her eyes. She looked at herself. She felt no pain and saw no red. Peter still stood there holding the sword above his head. Then, he dropped to the ground and there stood Peter holding a knife and Tinker Bell.


	9. Chapter 9: A Final Goodbye

I think we're just about done here…the next chapter is the last. I know, share a sad group hug.

The pirates gasped. The all ran into the brig. "Peter!?" Wendy exclaimed. Peter cut the rope that was tied around her. Wendy jumped in Peter's arms. Peter hugged her as if he never ever wanted to let her go. "I'm so sorry!" They both kept repeating. When they finally released, Peter thanked Tinker Bell a million times. Peter flew over to the Lost Boys. He cut their rope and freed them. "I'm so glad you're all safe!"

Soon, everyone left the ship and returned to the tree house. They danced and played games all night. Peter eventually pulled Wendy to the side. They shared a beautiful and passionate kiss. Then, they lay out in the grass and stared at the gorgeous night sky. It was silence until Peter spoke, "Are you still going back, Wendy?" This made Wendy sigh. "Um…" She said sadly. "Well…"

There was a knock on the door. Mary walked over to the front door and opened it, "Yes-?" Then she gasped, "Wendy!" She said as she flung her arms around her. Wendy smiled. The boys came downstairs.

"What's going on down here?" John said. He saw Wendy standing and waving. Michael and John ran over to her. They hugged her tightly. As did George when he came down. At dinner, Wendy was explaining about their adventure…but…chose not to say anything but almost being killed. Wendy was sweating and feeling quite nervous. There was no other way to tell them about her plans then,

"Mother? Father? Boys?" She said. It's now or never. Mary put her fork down, "Yes, dear?" She said. Wendy took a deep breath and Mary began feeling concerned, "Wendy, is something the matter?

"I love you all so much…but I can't stay." Everyone gasped. "Wendy?! You're not staying?" George said. He had really missed Wendy. "Yes…there's a good reason, too….Peter..?" Wendy said turning to the stairs. Peter stepped down stairs. Everyone gasped again. "Mother…Father…this is the boy I love…and I'm going back to Never Land with him." Everyone at the table besides Wendy looked at each other. They turned back. Mary nodded.

"I'll come visit…I promise. Don't worry about me." Wendy said as she hugged her mother, father, and brothers. George walked to Peter. After staring deep into his soul and Peter began to sweat, he leaned back out of his face and held his hand out. They grasped hands and shook. "Take care of Wendy for me, okay?" He said calmly. The boys talked to Peter and as did Mary. Wendy and Peter walked to the window. Her family stood there. Wendy waved a final goodbye and flew away to the land of her dreams.

"I'm really going to miss her…" Michael said sniffling. Mary smoothed his hair. "Don't worry, dear…she'll come visit. We'll see her a lot. Don't worry." That night, as George was bathing and the boys were sleeping. Mary sat in the living rooms crying from happiness and sadness. The thought of her daughter with her true love…and the thought of Wendy was with her true love away from home.


	10. Chapter 10: Tell Us A Story

Well…this is it…if there is any Disney movie you'd like me to do a FanFic on let me know! This was fun…Love all you guys' sweet reviews and rates and favorites! See ya real soon!

Keep adventuring and stay not a grow up!

Peter's P.O.V

I stepped away for a little while. I was kind of tired but I came back everyone was still dancing and celebrating as they were before…Wendy looked really beautiful in the moonlight. I'm more than happy she stayed though. I probably would've have made it. I saw sweet Wendy look up and saw me there. She smiled that head-turning smile and invited me over to her. Oh, gosh. I don't know why I still blush around her and everything…I've known her for a while. I held up one finger and walked over to Tinker Bell…

Meanwhile, "Hey, Tink." Peter said as he walked over to his special fairy friend. "I can't ever thank you enough, could I?" He asked as a smile slid across his face. He sat down and patted his shoulder. Tinker Bell giggled and fluttered up to his shoulder and sat down gently. "You're my friend, Peter. Saving you is part of my job. Remember when you saved me…? But, to be honest, I had no idea that would work." They both laughed.

"I'll see you later, Tink?" He said. Tinker Bell smiled and fluttered off to her seat on a tree trunk. She lay down and relaxed. She thought about how she and Wendy used to be. _I guess Wendy and Peter deserve each other. Maybe I never really liked him anyway. Maybe I thought he was just cute. It really wasn't a crush…I just thought it was…_ She smiled. That seemed about right.

It was getting late. All the stars had appeared. "Let's go inside!" Wendy said gesturing toward the tree. Everyone shouted hooray and scurried off inside. Wendy sat down in a big comfy chair and the Lost boys sat in front of her. "Can I tell you guys a story?" Wendy said sweetly. The boys nodded. Peter was sitting the furthest away.

"What story?!" The boys exclaimed. Wendy glanced over at Peter. He smiled that attractive boy smile. She looked back at the boys.

"Well…there once was a certain someone…that someone was The Boy Who Would Never Grow Up…"


End file.
